Returning Once Again
by Lady Ezri
Summary: Duo must come to terms with all that he has lost, but will Shinigami return? 1x2 impiled 3x4 Hints of Suicde, slight lime


Ok, I wrote most of this at like 1am-4am over 2 nights. One when I was trying to sleep and the other when I was trying NOT to sleep. Anyways, I hope enjoy this, its my first official song-fic, and first completed and posted Gundam Wing story. I do not own 'My Heart Will Go On' or Gundam Wing. So please keep in mind, I wrote most of this story-deprived state of sleep.and after having too much sugar.  
  
~*~*~*~ /Lyrics/ "Talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
/Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on/  
  
A sweet kiss fell onto the boy's lips. He opened his cobalt blue eyes as it broke, staring back into amethyst ones. The one that had given the kiss ran his hands through the boy's long hair, as he placed another kiss on his lover's lips. They open to let his month be explored, which the shorter haired boy didn't hesitate in doing so. As he did, the longer hair boy moaned his lovers name aloud. 'Heero..'  
  
/Far across the distance, and spaces between us,  
  
Your have some to some you go on./  
  
Duo sat up straight in his bed sweat beading down his face. A gentle stream of moonlight filtered in through the open window; from which, faint sounds of the ocean lapping against the sand could be heard. The boy looked over to the open bay windows, running a hand through his long hair. "Oh, Heero, why do you still tempt me?" He asked aloud. The only response was the warm breeze though the room.  
  
As he laid back down Duo turned onto his side, looking, longing for someone that was no longer there. He sighed deeply before falling back into a now dreamless slumber.  
  
/Near far, wherever you are,  
  
I believe that the heart does go on. /  
  
Just another extensive night and one more dream of longing for the former Shinigami later, Duo rose from his bed the next morning and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water fall around him, as he tried to shake his most recent dream from his mind. Even though the day had just begun he was already dreading the lonely night ahead without his Heero.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and walking back into the bedroom to get dressed; Duo sighed heavily. Heero was gone forever, and there was nothing he or anyone could do to bring him back.  
  
/Once more you opened the door  
  
And you're here in my heart.  
  
And my heart will go on and on./  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner tonight, Duo?" Asked Quatre for what seemed to be the 100th time that day, while the three out of four remaining ex-pilots walked out from the Preventers office.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Quatre. Maybe I'll catch you two next time, but I could really do with some sleep. So I'll see you two love birds on Monday." Said Duo cheerfully, pasting a false smile across his face, as he turned and walked towards his car and drove off.  
  
"Don't worry little one," said Trowa wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist from behind him, "He still needs to get over Heero's death." He said, trying to assure the boy.  
  
"I know Trowa, but it's been almost six months. I would of thought that Duo of all people would be at least starting to heal by now." He responded, as the two watched Duo's black car disappear.  
  
/Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're gone. /  
  
Duo tossed and turned in his sleep, like he had since his lover's death, tormented by nights full of him. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling. lost, and feeling much alone. Once again, he asked into the late night air: "Heero, will you always haunt me?"  
  
/Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on./  
  
Duo sat outside as he watched the sunrise over the horizon that morning; his thoughts still lingering on Heero. Slowly he rose from the sand and walked back to his house. Entering the kitchen he picked up a cutting knife and staggered into the bathroom to sit on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
"Heero," he said to himself, "you were all that I lived for, and all that I was. I just can't bare it anymore. I'm just so tired. I just want to sleep my love."  
  
/Near far wherever you are,  
  
I believe that the heart does go on. /  
  
Trowa pulled the car in behind Duo's in front of 02's house along the ocean.  
  
Quatre quickly got out of the passenger side and moved to unlock the front door, while Trowa hung back. Quatre had insisted that they come to check up on Duo when he failed to answer the phone. Upon walking into the house Trowa saw his boyfriend backed up against the wall opposite to the bathroom.  
  
In the middle of the bathroom, laid Duo surrounded in a pool of his blood. A knife lie on the floor covered in red, which was spilt by two fresh cuts on his wrists.  
  
"Quatre, get an ambulance!" Ordered Trowa, as the shock of the scene set it in; keeping in mind that Quatre may faint if he kept looking at the lesions.  
  
/Once more you opened the door  
  
And you're here in my heart.  
  
And my heart will go on and on. /  
  
Everything seemed to be bathed in a glowing white light, as the longhaired teen looked about his surroundings. "Am I dead?" he asked aloud without really opening his month.  
  
"Close, but not quite." Said a familiar voice from behind him. He quickly spun around to look at the source.  
  
"Heero?" Duo questioned looking at the face of the one he loved.  
  
Heero walked towards him, and brushed the others boys face with the back of his hand and nodded. Duo leaned his head into the simple loving gesture, moaning slightly before wrapping his arms around the dead boy. "Oh Heero, I've missed you so much!" he cried in joy, taking in everything he could. Just to touch Heero was more than enough for him.  
  
"Shh." He said his voice still quiet, as he placed a finger to the normally braided teen's mouth, "I know. I never wanted to leave you, but that is what card fate dealt us." He cooed, pulling Duo's hair behind his ear. Duo made a move to speak up Heero only hushed him once again.  
  
"Listen to me Duo," he said slightly harsher, lifting the other's chin to meet his eyes, "My time may be gone, but yours isn't yet. I still want you to live and move on. I will always be beside you, no matter what happens. Okay?" Duo was at a loss for words. Yet, he slowly nodded his head in understanding before he too fell into a breath taking kiss, one that would last for years.  
  
/You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on. /  
  
Duo opened his eyes once again. Only this time, it was one into the real world, and though Heero couldn't be seen, Duo knew he felt him there. He strained to sit up in the hospital bed, but fell back; a sharp pain running through his arms, resulting from the wounds he inflicted earlier. "Hey," he said somewhat meekly as he met the three faces of his friends.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" Quatre cried out, nearly launching him-self onto Duo and half needing to be prided off by Trowa.  
  
"Don't worry Q-man," said Duo, the normal cheeriness that had been fake before, now was real in his voice, "That's not what Heero wants for me anyways."  
  
Wufei, Trowa and Quatre all seemed to understand this, and pressed no further on what this truly meant; feeling that for Duo at least, it was solely between him and the dead Gundam pilot called Heero Yuy. Instead, they only congratulated Shinigami for returning once again.  
  
/We'll stay forever this way,  
  
You are safe in my heart,  
  
And my heart will go on and on. / 


End file.
